Freedom has its Price
by MysteryWriter99
Summary: Jade Turner has always longed for a life far away from her over protective mother and away from the dreary island she grew up on. And, when the strange pirate Jack Sparrow appears she may just get her wish. But Jade will soon learn that even freedom comes with a price, and one she may not want to pay... Rated for possible language and violence, just on the safe side :D
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Right, well this is my first PoTC story that I've ever written so I hope you all like it. Like normal, please review! I love hearing feedback on what people think of my stories! :D**

_Disclaimer: If I owned PoTC, I would have earned millions and be sitting somewhere on a private yacht. But, I'm not. All rights go to Disney._

It was raining. Again. It never really seemed to stop on the island. It was constant dismal weather, with everyone looking out for themselves and besides, with their house in the middle of nowhere it wasn't exactly like they were a sociable family. No, they liked their own company. Or so her mother constantly told her, they didn't need the people down there to validate them. Jade Turner- or Jade Swann as she preferred to be called- sat by her window in her long white nightgown. Unbeknownst to her mother, each night as darkness fell Jade would slip from her room, out of her window before hurrying down to the beach, searching for something. Something only she knew. Each night, as the first strains of dawn would appear, Jade would hurry back again, disappointed. This night was no exception to her routine. Once she was sure most people were asleep, Jade quickly stripped out of her nightgown, shivering as cold air hit her body, before pulling on a pair of trousers she'd stolen from a boy at school and an old shirt that her older brother had once owned that she'd secreted away. Tying her long brown hair up into a ponytail Jade pulled on some old brown boots before slipping into her mother's room. Elizabeth Turner lay asleep, dead to the world, whilst her daughter moved swiftly and silently to her bedside. Reaching under the bed Jade pulled out a sword and sheath along with a pistol. For the thousandth time Jade wondered why her mum even had these weapons, she'd never use them. Still, sheathing the sword and holstering her pistol Jade slipped away again. Hurrying back to her room she hastily opened her window before grabbing the ledge and jumping. She landed on a tree branch before scurrying down and landing with a muffled thump on the ground. With a savage grin she sped away, running the familiar route down to the beach. Pushing past the trees, she savoured how the moon was out that night, no clouds, and its silvery rays cast a mysterious light over everything. Her skin shone silver in the night as she moved. Emerging onto the beach she hastily jogged down and found a perch, an old rock. Crouching on the boulder Jade felt the sea breeze tug at her hair, letting it flutter slightly. She watched the horizon with eager eyes. The waters were still that evening. No life. Nothing. With a sigh as dawn once again began approaching, Jade hopped down from her rock, boots splashing in shallow water, before trudging home again.

"One chance…" She murmured to herself. "Just one chance to escape this hovel, and I swear I'll take it." Jade promised as she headed back home again. However, if she'd stayed a few moments longer, Jade Turner would have seen a ship appear on the horizon. A ship with black sails.

Back at her house Jade gasped as she heard footsteps behind her door. Only pausing to remove her shoes and shove them under her bed along with the sword and pistol, she dove under the covers. Her door swung open moments later to reveal her older brother Jack waltz in. Jack was 24 and had girls falling over their feet to get at him. He was well built from all the work he did helping their mother along with working on ships which could see him away from home for months at a time. He had blonde hair that fell in his eyes and brown eyes. He was freckled from working in the sun so long. Jade didn't see her brother in that light. She couldn't see past his irritating behaviour when it concerned her.

"Come on, little sister. Time to get up!" He said, shaking her shoulder.

"Gerr'off me big brother." Jade moaned. "I'm sleepy."

"Well tough. Mum wants to talk to you." Jack retorted. Jade just moaned again and pulled the covers more tightly over her form. Huffing, Jack just grabbed the sheets and wrenched them away, exposing her in her male attire. "Jade!" Jack cried aghast. Huffing, she sat up, crossed her legs and folded her arms over her chest before glaring at her sibling.

"What?" She demanded.

"What are you _wearing_?" Jack asked. "You look like-like-!" He couldn't speak.

"Like a boy?" Jade finished for him. "Yeah, that was intentional." She confirmed.

"Jade…mum's going to kill you." Jack warned her. Jade shrugged and hopped off the bed, crossing to the window. "You know she wants you to act more ladylike." He reminded Jade. "She only wants the best for you."

"No, she wants to make me into some prissy little London maid so I can be married off to some toff in London like a good little trophy wife." Jade corrected acidly, spitting the words out like poison.

"You know that isn't true Jade…" Jack protested.

"If she wanted what was best for me she wouldn't be stifling me by trying to make me into something I'm not." His sister retorted calmly.

"Jade…" Jack groaned in frustration before frowning. "Are you wearing my shirt?" He asked.

"It was too small for you, it fit me just right." She shrugged it off.

"Ugh! You're impossible!" He huffed in annoyance, throwing himself down onto the bed. "I want to strangle you sometimes." He told her seriously. Jade turned and smiled sweetly.

"Likewise brother, likewise." She responded. Jack almost screamed in frustration until a new voice entered the conversation.

"What's going on in here?" Their mother, Elizabeth Turner, enquired. "Jack, I told you to get Jade up so I could have a word with her." Elizabeth reprimanded until she saw what her youngest child was wearing. "Jade!" She gasped.

"What is it now?" Her daughter snapped, turning around. Elizabeth's heart caught. Jade looked just like she had when she'd stowed away aboard the Black Pearl, save for the hat which had covered her face. This was the exact thing Elizabeth had been trying to avoid. Having experienced firsthand what being a pirate was really like, she's strove to keep her offspring away from that life. Jack, contrary to his namesake, seemed happy with that life however Jade was proving quite the opposite. Though Elizabeth would never reveal her reasons for keeping Jade on the island.

"What are you _wearing_?" Elizabeth questioned. Jade looked down at herself before putting a hand on her hip and rolling her eyes.

"Why does everyone have a problem with what I wear?" She demanded.

"Jade Marie Turner," Elizabeth enunciated, making Jade wince at the use of her full name, "Take those clothes off right now." She commanded.

"Why? Jack's allowed to wear them." Jade argued, rather fairly in her mind.

"Exactly, and Jack is a _boy_. You're a lady." Elizabeth countered. Jade laughed derisively.

"So because I'm a girl I can't live how I want? Well frankly, that stinks." She decided, reaching under the bed and pulling the sword, pistol and her boots out before thrusting her feet into them quite violently. Elizabeth and Jack were too shocked at the sudden appearance of the weapons to do anything. "If you won't let me live the life I want, then I'll find someone who will!" Jade declared before she ran to the window, grabbed the upper part of it, and swung feet first out again. By the time Elizabeth and Jack had run to the window, Jade was nowhere in sight.

**Well, there's the first chapter, let me know what you think and hopefully there will be plenty more chapters to come! Enjoy!**

**JJ x**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Chapter 2! I hope you liked the first chapter and I also want to give a big thank you to everyone who has bothered to follow, favourite or even just read this story! to you 11 people so far, thank you! And now, enjoy!**

_Disclaimer: What? You expect me to do this for every chapter? Really? Okay, alright! I don't own PoTC, all rights belong to Disney. There. Now I am going to go and cry in a corner._

"Jade!" Elizabeth called out to the empty air. No reply came. She was gone. Sighing, Elizabeth turned to her son who was also peering out of the window worriedly. "You're her brother; do you know where she might go?" She asked. Jack looked at his mother and shrugged awkwardly.

"I'm not sure Mum; whenever we went out together she'd always go off and do her own thing." Jack rubbed his jaw absently. "The one and only time I tried to follow her I got a bruised jaw for 3 weeks." He recalled. Seeing his mother's crestfallen look the 24 year old crossed over to her and put an arm around her shoulders. "Look, I'll head out into town; see if anyone's spotted her. Why don't you stay here and see if she comes back, alright?" Jack told her, watching as Elizabeth nodded, taking up position by the window. Looking worried about his mother, Jack left. In doing so, he just missed seeing the pirate dressed in his familiar attire, dark dreadlocks spilling out from underneath a captain's hat, filthy shirt, dark boots and tanned skin that were synonymous with Captain Jack Sparrow. The pirate strode up to Elizabeth's door and rapped on it confidently, bottle of rum clutched in one hand and gold teeth flashing in the dim morning light. Hearing the knock Elizabeth ran down to the door and pulled it open.

"Jade?" She gasped hopefully, only for her face to fall seeing Jack there. "Oh, Jack! It's you?"

"Somethin' wrong, Lizzie?" Jack asked, dark eyes glittering as he stepped inside. Elizabeth didn't answer at first, peering out of the door and looking around before closing it in resignation and turning to her old friend who was already sprawled out in a chair, feet up on a table and swigging some more rum.

"No it's just…no, never mind." She mumbled disjointedly before putting on a smile for Jack. "So, Jack, what brings you back here?" She enquired.

"Jus' checking up on you. Now," He paused and looked more serious. "What about this problem?" He asked. Elizabeth sighed. Jack never was easily fooled by her, nor easily swayed when it came to pursuing a matter.

"My daughter, Jade, she's run off. I don't know where, and all I know is that it's all my fault." Elizabeth lamented. At Jack's raised eyebrows, she groaned and continued. "After living life as a pirate, I wanted to make sure my kids were raised as far away from that life as was possible. My son, Jack, doesn't seem too bothered but Jade…she just doesn't want to be the person that she _needs_ to be." Elizabeth shook her head, running her hands through her blonde curls. "I'm worried Jack." She confessed.

"Well, Lizzie," Jack began, pausing to drink some more rum. "In my time if a person doesn't want to be someone you can't change 'em. I mean, look at you. Look at me. Look at dear William." He pointed out. "But!" He proclaimed. "I will help you find your daughter!" He decided.

"How? The compass?" Elizabeth speculated but Jack waved his hand about.

"No. Don't need that trinket." He dismissed her suggestions, getting up and swaggering out of her home. "All I need, is a bit of pirate intuition love." He promised. "I'll be back with dear Jade in tow soon enough. But make sure I've a reward ready." He warned, twisting back to face her.

"A few bottles of rum?" Elizabeth suggested wryly. Jack tipped his hat.

"You read my mind, Lizzie." He told her before turning around once again and leaving the house, along with a worried Elizabeth stood in the sitting room.

Meanwhile, far off in the denser woodland Jade was by the caves. When she'd been younger she'd often gone exploring these parts of the island they lived on, being the only one brave enough to venture beyond the town, and on her travels had come across a wonderful hot spring that she used when she wanted to live away from home for a bit, when the stress got too much. Having found the spring again, Jade soon slipped out of her clothes and into the water. Taking a deep breath she closed her eyes and submerged herself in the warm water, letting it cover her head completely. After a few seconds she let her head reappear in the air as she gulped in oxygen. Smiling, she let her body tingle with the pleasant temperature of the water as it warmed her through. Being in the water, surrounded by it and nature, gave Jade a feeling of serenity. The idea of being totally alone except for the natural world gave her a sense of wonderful isolation, solitude so nothing could harm her. When she was here no one would tell her how to behave or what to wear or who to be, she could be herself. Be the person _she _wanted to be. She closed her eyes and sighed, her body relaxing as the gentle waves of the water lapped at her skin. Then, footsteps approached. They were quiet, but she still heard them. With a gasp, her eyes snapped back open as she grabbed her clothes and secreted them under a rock, making sure they were out of sight before she once more took a deep breath and let her head sink beneath the surface of the water. Her eyes were wide open as she saw boots appear at the edge of the little spring. Peering up she saw a man stood there. Her brown eyes widened as she took in the way he was dressed. She stared at him, her eyes travelling over his brown worn boots, to his dirty brown trousers, then taking in his stained shirt that may have once been white with the overcoat covering it in the same dark tan colour plus his huge jacket with the massive cuffs that he'd hung over a nearby tree branch, the long white sash that was tied around his middle and after that she saw his red bandanna and his jaunty three-point hat. She knew what he was. Pirate. She could see that straight away. Everything about him screamed it. She stared at his face. Dark dreadlocks fell down around his shoulders, spilling from beneath his bandanna. Jade's gaze wandered across the kohl rimmed eyes and his tanned skin before sweeping down to note the moustache and the beard that was neatly tied off into two little twists. She stared at him from under the water as he walked across the edge of the spring before walking away slightly, peering around. Then the reality of the situation sank in for Jade. There was a pirate, a real life _pirate_, wandering around nearby, and she was in a hot spring, naked. A flush of embarrassment crept over her cheeks whilst she became aware that she was becoming more and more desperate for oxygen. Finally, the pirate walked off around the back of the cave and her head slowly broke the surface, nose and eyes appearing and nothing more. Taking some deep breaths, when twigs snapped behind her Jade felt her back stiffen. Turning around, the pirate stood there smirking.

"Alright there love?"

**There you are, chapter 2! Let me know what you think and, as always, thanks for reading and enjoying the story!**

**JJ x**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Wow! Chapter numero 3 already? I must be doing well! Anyway, a huge thanks to everyone who's been with this story! I want to tell you that you are all wonderful and I write this story for everyone like you so thanks a million! And, without further adieu, here's the 3****rd**** instalment.**

_Disclaimer: Why must I go through this each time? I don't own PoTC, it belongs solely to Disney. However, I do own a Captain Jack picture by my bed :D _

Jade didn't move, breathing deeply in and out through her nose as she stared at the pirate, her hair splayed out behind her in the water as her feet kicked out beneath her, just brushing the sandy bottom of the hot spring. Their eyes met and neither moved. Jade didn't know what to do. The pirate crouched down in front of her.

"What's your name then, sweet 'art?" the pirate asked. Jade didn't reply. "Do you have a name?" He questioned. She just stared at him. He grinned, flashing gold teeth. "Don't tell me you're scared of ol' Jack?" He asked in disbelief. At this, Jade slowly shook her head. No matter what she was feeling towards this man, fear was not one of those emotions. "So, you do understand me." He declared, nodding. "Well then, come on, what's your name?" He asked. Jade just quirked an eyebrow, blowing bubbles in response. The pirate laughed. "Nice trick." He complimented. Jade waggled her eyebrows in response. She was having fun with this man, even if she hadn't said anything to him yet. He had a confident swagger that put her at ease almost instantly. However, the fact that she was still naked made her slightly wary. After all, he _was_ a pirate. So she remained silent. The pirate eyed her with some distaste. "You know if you stay in that water you'll shrivel up." He warned Jade. She blinked at him. Then, she found her voice and lifted her head up above the water.

"Who are you?" She asked him. The pirate looked aghast.

"Who am I? Who am _I_?" He repeated in astonishment. "Young lady you may kill me but, you may never insult me. Well, in your case, er, just, er, never mind." He decided after a second, making Jade giggle. "I am Jack Sparrow. _Captain_ Jack Sparrow." He corrected, pulling his hat more firmly down over his head. "Now you."

"Why do you want to know, _Captain_ Sparrow?" She retorted.

"I like you." He told her. Jack took a step closer to the edge of the spring. "You're smart. I like that." He confessed. Jade swam closer.

"You still didn't answer my question Mr. Sparrow. Why do you want to know?" She asked him.

"Stubborn thing, aren't you?" He asked, wrinkling his nose slightly. "Alright then, I have a friend on this island whose daughter's run off. You know her?" He asked again. Jade shrugged and moved backwards, keeping her gaze on him.

"Why should I?" she asked. "After all, there are so many people here; I'm just one of several." She pointed out innocently. Jack smiled dangerously.

"Don't you look sweet?" He muttered. "I know you're that kid. So, name?" He said shortly. Jade just quirked an eyebrow.

"You don't mince your words, do you?" She muttered dryly. "Alright, I am she. Jade." She answered shortly and bluntly. Jack tipped his hat.

"Pleasure. Now, why are you out here?" He asked. Jade shrugged.

"I have reasons." She told him vaguely, before waving. Jack cocked his head, curious, before Jade slipped under the water again. He walked towards the edge. A few bubbles briefly appeared, making the surface of the water ripple until it stilled again. He leant forwards. Then Jack was greeted with a face full of water, the liquid drenching him. He spluttered and staggered back a couple of steps in shock until he stared back at the water. Jade had reappeared, her eyes the only thing visible.

"That wasn't very nice." He told her, pointing an accusing finger at the girl. She blinked at him. Then shrugged, her eyes sparkling. Her hand pierced the water's surface and he watched as she indicated for him to turn around. Warily, Jack did so, keeping his eyes fixed on the house he could barely make out in the distance. Splashing noises were heard behind him and he itched to turned around and see what was going on. But, reluctantly, he stayed put. The noise of the water sloshing about stopped after a second and he heard the sound of wet feet against the ground, then some grunting and sounds of cloth rustling before more footsteps followed. Then silence.

"Alright, you can turn around now." Jade announced. Eagerly, Jack spun on his heel only to come to a swaying stop when he noticed her head, neck and shoulders were totally exposed, the rest of her body only hidden by some leaves and tree trunks, and her clothes were strewn over a nearby tree. Jack's mouth went dry. He'd just landed himself in a very awkward situation. To sooth his nerves he took a healthy swig of rum. Then another for good measure. He watched as Jade started pulling on her shirt hastily.

"So, Jade," Jack began, pausing to enunciate her name. "Your mother is very worried about you." He told her. Jade snorted.

"Oh yeah, worried." She spat in disgust. "Worried about me being myself, I'm sure." She decided.

"And you think that because?" Jack prompted. Jade laughed as she pulled her head through her shirt.

"All she wants me to do is grow up to be a 'proper' lady and marry a well-to-do bloke who doesn't give a toss about what I want." She stated bluntly, smoothing the material of her top down as she pulled her arms through the sleeves. "I want to experience life. I don't want that life. I want _freedom_." Jade explained, the last word released with a breathy sigh that made Jack pay closer attention.

"Freedom, you say?" He repeated quietly. "And how do you suppose you'll get that eh?"

"Get away from here. On a ship, live life out on the open seas." She told him. Jack watched as she stared out towards the coast. "Just me and the water." A smile appeared on her face. "Perfect." She murmured. Jack stayed quiet as she changed, pulling on her trousers. "Anyway, why do you care?" She retaliated, not looking at the pirate.

"Because, your mother-!" Jack began but was cut off with a laugh.

"My mother, my mother, my mother, that's all anyone cares about." She snapped. "Well, Mr. _Sparrow_," she told him, stepping out from her place behind the trees. "If all you care about is my mother then you can tell her this from me!" Jade announced before striding over and smacking him across the face. "Go to hell!" She bellowed before running off. Jack staggered around for a long while before realising what had happened.

"No!" He yelped and ran after her. Jack sprinted over the woodland, only coming to a stop when he saw Gibbs and Jade talking. His face fell. "Oh bugger." He mumbled before walking over.

**And I'm going to leave it there! As always, leave your thoughts and comments in the reviews, they are much appreciated and thanks for reading! :D**

**JJ x**


End file.
